Never Let Me Go
by lovemw
Summary: Por três anos, Chloe conseguiu esconder de Beca como realmente se sentia. Até que um dia ela não conseguiu mais.


**Segunda tentativa de escrever algo bechloe... Caso alguém leia, espero que goste! :D**

* * *

 _"Eu estive te procurando. Eu estive te procurando, e nem ao menos sabia disso. Eu procurei teu corpo nas noites frias;_ _procurei teu sorriso nos dias tristes; procurei teus toques reconfortantes em meio às crises._

 _Eu te procurei._

 _Aonde quer que eu fosse, meus olhos procuravam por ti. Aonde quer que eu estivesse, meu corpo sentia a ausência do teu. E de todos os lugares em que estive, nenhum pareceu tão bom ou confortável quanto os teus braços._

 _Eu te procurei. Eu te achei. Então por que tu não estás aqui?"_

* * *

Você quer chorar.

Você pode sentir as lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos, e seu coração dói tanto que chega a ser difícil respirar. O que você estava pensando quando disse a ela que a amava? O que você esperava que acontecesse? Ela é Beca Mitchel, afinal de contas, e você não é ninguém além de Chloe Beale. Nos últimos sete anos, Barden University tem sido sua casa. Você fez amigos, teve experiências, encontrou um lugar no grupo acapella e fez um nome para si mesma dentro do campus. Talvez você não fosse a mais popular, mas tinha seu grupo de amigos, e eles significavam o mundo para você.

Entretanto, sendo honesta consigo mesma, você sabe que a real razão de ter passado tanto tempo dentro do campus é que você tem medo da vida que lhe espera fora dele. Você não sabe o que quer. Você teme o futuro, esconde-se dele, evita-o ao máximo que consegue. Beca, por outro lado, é do tipo de pessoa que corre em direção a ele. Ela é corajosa, determinada, especial. E você, o que é? Além de uma boa cantora? Além de uma boa amiga? Quem é Chloe Beale quando ela não está com medo de ser ela mesma? Ou de sentir o que ela sente?

Você sente coisas. Especificamente falando, você sente coisas por Beca Mitchel. Você o faz desde a primeira vez que a viu, três anos atrás. Você se lembra de como ela parecia tão linda, com aquele sorriso maravilhoso, e aquele brilho no olhar. E, Deus, quando você a ouviu cantar pela primeira vez, você sentiu como se seu peito não fosse forte o suficiente para segurar seu coração. Então talvez você tenha sido um pouco estranha invadindo o banho de Beca no meio da madrugada, mas você precisava saber a quem pertencia aquela voz. E ela ser da garota a qual você tinha abordado naquela manhã para se juntar às Barden Bellas pareceu como uma espécie de piada do destino. Depois que vocês cantaram juntas, você sentiu que aquele era o lugar onde você queria estar. Até que Tom apareceu, e foi como receber um golpe de realidade.

Você sentiu falta dela. Foi uma sensação estranha, porque tecnicamente ela estava lá o tempo inteiro. Só que ela estava sempre acompanhada daquele garoto Jesse, e por mais que ele parecesse ser um cara legal, você não o suportava. Você não suportava o jeito que ele olhava para Beca, ou como ele a tocava, ou como ela parecia retribuir todos os olhares e toques. Você odiava o fato de não ser você. Quando estava no Ensino Médio, você teve uma queda gigante por sua melhor amiga. Vocês se beijaram algumas vezes, e foi muito bom, mas você disse a si mesma que não era gay, e que aquilo era só uma experiência. Até conhecer Beca Mitchel, você tinha quase acreditado nessa mentira.

A presença de Beca em sua vida mudou muitas coisas em você. Fez você aceitar alguns sentimentos com os quais lutava há bastante tempo; fez com que você percebesse que é importante ser você mesma, ainda que isso não agrade a outras pessoas; mostrou-lhe o valor de uma verdadeira amizade, e o quão longe você estava disposta a ir pelas pessoas com quem se importava. Ensinou-lhe que o futuro não precisa ser assustador se você tiver pessoas ao seu redor que estejam dispostas a enfrentá-lo ao seu lado. Mas, se você fosse honesta consigo mesma, os únicos momentos no qual você não sentia medo do futuro era quando Beca estava ao seu lado. A certeza dela sobre o que queria, sobre o que conquistaria, faziam com que sua certeza sobre si mesma crescessem. Você ainda não estava disposta a deixá-la ir. E você ainda não podia voar com suas próprias asas.

Beca era como um raio de Sol. O seu raio de Sol. Você sentia como se estivesse vivendo na escuridão, e ela fosse a luz que lhe mostrava o caminho. Ela segurou sua mão e mostrou que não havia motivos para ter medo. Durante três anos, ela foi essa pessoa para você, e você foi essa pessoa por ela. Você a segurou em seus braços quando ela e Jesse terminaram; você enxugou suas lágrimas, fez um sorriso surgir em seu rosto, e a apoiou em todos os momentos, da mesma forma que ela fez com você. Seria impossível não se apaixonar por Beca. Você simplesmente não pode evitar. Estar com ela, estar perto dela, era como se nada mais importasse. Como se ela fosse sua gravidade, sempre a puxando em sua direção. Como se ela fosse o chão debaixo dos seus pés, firme, forte, seguro. Como se se todo o resto desmoronasse, você ainda estaria bem, porque a teria.

Por três anos, você conseguiu esconder de Beca como você realmente se sentia. Você estava quase certa de que ela não se sentia da mesma forma, porque ela sempre parecia se esquivar das suas pequenas dicas, ou ignorá-las por completo. Você lutou um pouco com isso, no começo, porque doía. Doía tê-la tão perto, e saber que ela estava tão longe. Doía saber que você a tinha em seus braços, mas que ela não era sua. Doía ter que amá-la em segredo, e doía particularmente não lhe dizer o quanto ela era importante nos dias que Beca se sentia para baixo. Você se contentou em tê-la como amiga, embora, e guardou seus sentimentos para si mesma. Não seria justo com Beca. Não seria justo colocá-la naquela situação. Você nunca teve essa intenção. Mas as palavras escaparam de sua boca, de qualquer maneira.

Vocês estavam discutindo, porque Beca escondera o fato de que estava trabalhando como estagiária para um estúdio, e isso acabou por gerar uma confusão enorme entre vocês duas. Você se sentiu traída, deixada de lado, machucada. Era a você a quem Beca sempre recorria — e naquilo que Beca considerava importante, aquele trabalho que poderia ser o começo de sua carreira, ela escondera tudo de você. Tudo bem, talvez você estivesse sendo um pouco obcecada com todo o lance das Bellas, mas só porque aquela tinha sido sua vida nos últimos anos. Não era fácil ter que se desapegar.

Então Beca estava gritando. Ela disse que tinha sonhos, que tinha ambições, e que estava correndo atrás deles. Ela disse que não era culpa dela se não havia nada que você quisesse, que não havia nada pelo qual você achasse que valesse a pena lutar. Você não tinha a intenção de lhe dizer. Você nem ao menos percebeu o que havia dito; não até ver os olhos arregalados de Beca, e sua boca entreaberta. Não até olhar ao redor e ver que todas as outras garotas estavam olhando para você com a mesma expressão de choque em seus rostos. Você tinha dito que Beca estava errada. Você queria alguma coisa. Você a queria. Você a amava. E assim que percebeu o que tinha dito, você saiu correndo para o seu quarto, e se trancou.

Por isso você está sentada na sua cama, abraçando-se, sentindo os olhos arderem com as lágrimas não derramadas. Você gritaria, se pudesse, mas é como se sua voz tivesse desaparecido. Você pode escutar a comoção do lado de fora da sua porta, e você pode escutar a voz de Fat Amy dizendo coisas inapropriadas, mas você a ignora. Você ignora absolutamente tudo, e finge não escutar.

Você não tem certeza de quanto tempo se passa, mas eventualmente não há mais barulho algum. Você se deita na cama, cansada de tanto chorar, e fecha os olhos. Você deseja poder voltar atrás. Deseja poder retirar tudo o que disse. Deseja poder se esconder de tudo e todos para sempre. Uma hora você vai ter que enfrentar Beca, você sabe disso. Mas neste momento, você prefere ficar sozinha. A dor da rejeição não é uma que você precisa sentir agora. Confortando-se com esse pensamento, você descansa a cabeça contra o travesseiro, fecha os olhos, e dorme.

* * *

— Chloe.

Você abre os olhos, e o quarto está escuro demais para ver qualquer coisa, mas você pode sentir alguém sentado na sua cama. E pela voz, você já sabe quem é. Você fecha os olhos, e tenta fingir que está dormindo. Ela deve ter percebido pela sua respiração, embora, que você não está, porque ela se inclina em sua direção, e seus olhos castanhos encaram os seus. Você vira o rosto, tentando suprimir a onda de sentimentos que invadem seu peito. Eles são muito conflitantes. É doloroso demais para suportar.

— Chloe — Beca chama novamente, e a mão dela toca seu rosto com delicadeza, virando-o em sua direção. — Por favor, olhe para mim.

— Como você entrou?

— Tenho minhas habilidades — ela sorri, e dá de ombros. — Será que podemos conversar, ou você prefere continuar se escondendo?

— Prefiro me esconder, então, se você quiser sair...

— Você é estranha — Beca revira os olhos, mas há um sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Seu coração bate mais rápido no peito, e você solta um suspiro. Você se senta na cama, e está bastante consciente da proximidade do corpo de Beca ao seu. Tudo o que você quer fazer é esticar a mão e tocá-la, mas você não o faz

— Por favor, será que podemos não falar sobre isso? — você implora.

— Você estava falando sério? Quando disse que me amava?

— Sim — você diz, sentindo-se derrotada. — Sim, Beca, eu estava. Eu amo você. Eu a tenho amado em segredo pelos últimos três anos. Eu acho que você é incrível. Você é linda, talentosa, e tenho certeza de que vai realizar os seus sonhos, porque você é esse tipo de pessoa. Você corre atrás do que quer. E eu? Eu sou apenas... Quero dizer, o que há lá fora para mim? Eu não tenho nada. Aqui, eu tenho uma família. E se nada der certo para mim? E se eu perder tudo? E se eu perder você? — você vira o rosto, tentando esconder suas lágrimas. — Eu só estava com medo, é tudo.

— Chloe, você não pode perder algo que nunca teve — ela diz. Seu tom de voz é suave, mas você sente como se tivesse sido atingida diretamente no peito. De repente, é como se não existisse mais ar. Você está soluçando agora, e dói tanto. Você só quer que a dor passe. Você se afasta de Beca, mas a mão dela a mantém no lugar, enquanto a outra vira seu rosto para encará-la.

E então ela se inclina em sua direção, e os lábios dela tocam os seus. Dura apenas alguns segundos, e seu cérebro ainda não assimilou essa informação quando ela se afasta, um pequeno sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

— Então eu acho que você precisa me ter primeiro, e aí eu posso te dizer que você nunca vai me perder.

Quando ela se inclina novamente, e os lábios dela tocam os seus, você sente como se seu coração estivesse explodindo dentro do peito. Você agarra a blusa de Beca com força, e pressiona o corpo dela contra o seu, certificando-se de que ela não vai a lugar algum. E quando Beca se afasta novamente, é apenas para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

— Eu amo você.


End file.
